Well It's Alright, I Believe
by Fluffy Tranquil
Summary: Zig and Maya are now in college. Maya is pregnant, but the father doesn't want anything to do with her. At least she still has her best friend to count on. Not that good of a summary! WILL TURN INTO ROMANCE! I do not own Degrassi. Rated T. RxR.
1. Unfold

**Okay, I have had this idea for a little while now. I have the idea thought out probably too much. Haha. Well, I hope you enjoy this and share in my enthusiasm for Zaya! :D**

**I made them friends since grade 9. Tori and Tristan are their friends as well, but they are closer to each other. Well, onward with this story!**

* * *

It was still pretty early when Maya's internal alarm clock had awoken her. She stretched before rolling over in her bed. Her eyes landed on her clock, which displayed 9:45 in a red hue.

She jumped up from her bed, quickly taking her nightgown off and replacing it with a clean-t-shirt. She changed into some jeans and pulled a sweater over her stomach before slipping her feet into some boots. She would have normally worn tennis shoes, but then she would be even _later_.

She quickly went out into the hallway and walked into the living room, where Zig was lounging on the couch.

"Why are you still here? We have to get to class." They had environmental chemistry together on Wednesdays, and the class was a bit difficult, which is why she dreaded being later or missing class. "My alarm didn't go off."

"I know," he said.

Maya, who was on her way to the door, stopped moving. "What do you mean?"

"I turned it off."

"What? Why would you do that?" She readjusted her bag on her shoulder. She received the answer herself, however, when she caught sight of white out of the corner of her eye. "It's snowing?"

"Mhm." He nodded. "Campus is closed for today."

"Well, I better change into some more suitable clothes then."

"Why?"

"So I can go outside. Duh."

"You're not going out there. It'd be far too cold."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Since when has not being able to go outside an aspect of pregnancy?"

"It's not, but I don't want you doing anything that might make you sick."

"I'll wear extra clothes. You can even come outside with me to make sure I don't get sick.'"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yay! Snowball fights, here we come!"

He smirked. "You're lucky you're pregnant. I'd cream you if you weren't."

* * *

**Well, I definitely wanted to make it longer and of better quality, but I also wanted to post it. It has literally been in my brain for a while, but I have been too busy writing further into the story and working on other stories. Please review, fave, and subscribe!**


	2. Life Less Frightening

Zig was lying on the couch watching television, though he should have been working on his Ancient Greek History paper. It was due next week, but he wanted to get and A in the class, so starting it early would be a big help. He couldn't pull himself from the couch though. It was Friday and he didn't have class today, so he basically had a movie marathon all day. If someone were to tell him that he would be in the living room for eight-plus hours, he would have pictured a very boring day, but the actual events turned out to be quite the opposite. He'd been able to catch some pretty good movies and just laze around all day.

He was on movie number five when Maya opened the door and walked into the apartment. She took off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack, and walked toward the kitchen. She roughly set her keys and purse on the counter.

"Let me guess," Zig began, sitting up. "He didn't show?"

"Nope." Maya sat down on the couch next to him. "He's a freaking jerk and he's completely oblivious to that fact. He wasn't even in class either. He'll try anything to get away from me. He's the best example of immature. Open a dictionary and _boom_, there's his picture." She sighed.

"My, the best thing to do is just ignore him. You deserve _way_ better than him."

"Yeah, I know. I don't even know why I was with him in the first place...Thanks, by the way." The foods wrappers and dirty dishes surrounding them gave Maya a hint to what Zig's day had been like. "So, how was your day of 'lets treat the living room like my own personal trashcan?'"

"Pretty good actually. I caught some great movies." He grinned.

She picked up a bowl from the coffee table, about to take it to the kitchen to begin washing the dishes.

"No, I got it." He took the bowl from her. "Just...relax or something. You deserve it. Unlike me. I've just been in here all day watching t.v. and eating."

She rolled her eyes. "You do everything for me though," she pointed out. At around six months pregnant, Zig was practically her personal slave. _It's more than Zach ever did..._

"Well, you're pregnant, so there's an excuse for me to do things for you." He smiled. "Oh, do you still need me to drive you to your appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah, my mom can't get off of work."

"Okay."

"I can't believe I've only got three months left." It felt like just yesterday she and Zig were in her bathroom awaiting the results of the pregnancy test. "Hopefully raising him won't go by so quickly."

Zig expressed his agreement and then began to do the dishes.

Maya remained silent, listening to the sound of the water running before eventually falling asleep.

* * *

**I know it's been a long time since I posted. Since December, I know. I need to stop being lazy. I have too many stories to leave you guys for so long without updating. I sometimes realize how long I've left all of you without a new post and then I make a note to write something and it just never happens. I'll try harder though. I was working on a one shot and a new story that I hope to post soon! Oh, by the way, Zig and Maya are sophomores!**

**-Fluffy Tranquil aka Codie**


End file.
